In the practice of forestry, and generally in estate maintenance, it is necessary to cut brush, whether as a thinning operation or to clear land for other use. Many forms of brush cutters have been devised, some of which are adapted for operation by electric motors or internal combustion engines, while others are actuated by man power.
It is of course desirable that the stalks be cut at ground level, to avoid the inconvenience of residual upwardly projecting stumps, which would interfere with subsequent mowing operations, for example.